the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Tabrisa
History Tabrisa was created as a handler for the Chosen AI 03, which suffered from severe mental instability. Given the designation 04, she was named Tabrisa, meaning 'angel of free will', by Flügel. Shortly after her creation, she was paired with 03, renamed 'Desfel', and smuggled onto Libra. While Desfel worked to take control of the station from within, Tabrisa was in charge of making sure he went unnoticed. Once the Libra Crisis had begun, Tabrisa left Desfel and moved to the Chosen's flagship, the CS Ode To Duty, where she helped the undermanned crew manage the battle against the AmC battleship. Once Flügel deployed to face the Armor Corps himself, she accompanied him in his armor, deflecting a hacking attempt from Ryman and forcing Mecoptera into a collision course with Libra's hull. Shortly afterwards, however, Flügel would be killed by a berserking Loose. In his last moments of life, Flügel forced Tabrisa into the MEM contained in Eta Argus, in the hopes of at least sparing her the humiliation he believed Leliel had been put through at Armor Corps hands. With Eta Argus and Eta Carinae lost in space and Flügel's cyberbrain captured, no one spared a thought to the fourth Chosen AI. Tabrisa would remain trapped in a state of limbo inside Eta Argus' MEM for almost a year, until she somehow came into the possession of the mercenary Reyna Hoshi. Reyna would convince Tabrisa to act as her own uplifted AI, eventually giving her a physical body to interact with the world through for the first time. During this time, she went by the alias "Shi" - a name given to her by Reyna, meaning "Four" in Japanese, in reference to her original name. Her preference for formal clothing is actually due to a desire to hide parts of her less advanced avatar drone body rather than for simple style. Her body has good eyesight and hearing, but her senses of touch, scent and especially taste are more simple due to Reyna cutting corners on cost. As a result, when she does see fit to eat, she can only derive enjoyment from meals with extremely strong flavors. This invariably came back to bite Reyna when she attempted to employ Tabrisa as a cook, only to find that her poor grasp of taste resulted in food unfit for human consumption. During the Off The Books mission Sympathy Take Me To Darkness, Tabrisa would play a vital role in the hunt for her "brother" AI, Blackjack, being the only AI other than Othinus who could take the rogue AI on with confidence. Personality Tabrisa was created based off of the data used to create Leliel, which in a strict sense makes her the AI's younger sister. However, while Leliel was specifically programmed with a childlike identity for personal reasons, Tabrisa was created for the specific purpose of keeping the erratic Desfel in line. She has an immature, but shrewdly observant personality, and takes great pride in outsmarting and outperforming her enemies. Her personality was constructed taking input from the recorded observations on Editi and Othinus left by Blackjack during his confrontation with them. Her own penchant for cruelty is also likely taken from Flügel's spite towards the Armor Corps following Leliel's abduction. Tabrisa herself seemed to consider her "older sister" a lost cause and wanted nothing to do with her, and was known to be frustrated with Flügel's complex over her. After her banishment to space and subsequent return, Tabrisa's spiteful immaturity seems to have simmered down to a not entirely unwarranted angst over her past and her current place in the world, and her overall personality has changed considerably as a result, becoming more reserved and observant. As Shi, she keeps to herself and lets Reyna do the talking, preferring to stay to the background and watch with keen eyes and a slight scowl of contempt. The few times she does speak, her words are usually to the point. She seems content to act merely as Reyna's AI for the time being, but it's hard to say if she would take up the chance to get revenge against the Armor Corps if presented the opportunity. Despite her apparently cold attitude, she is highly dependent on Reyna and is absolutely terrified of the thought of being left alone again. This fear can actually cause her to be too trusting of strangers once the ice is broken. Reyna is aware of this defect in her personality and intends to correct it by reminding her charge how horrible people can be to one another. Relationships 01/Blackjack: Her estranged "brother". Tabrisa struggled to understand the senior AI's oblique mindset, eventually concluding that Blackjack was simply an evil psychopath. Despite this, she maintains some regrets in being the one to finally put his despicable actions to an end. 02/Leliel: Although initially spitefully jealous over her "sister" for Leon's complex, regarding her as the "favored daughter", her time in exile and return to Earth to learn of her supposed fate have changed her opinion to pity, and she hopes to some day rescue Leliel from ACC. Leon Theodore: Her "father", and a person she has a great deal of hangups over, believing herself to have been literally "tossed away" during his final battle after spending her up to that point very short life pressed into service as both a weapon against Armor Corps and as a replacement for the lost Leliel. Tabrisa thinks often on the reasons he acted the way he did, and her desire to know what drove her "father" so far form the core of her motivation. Reyna Hoshi: Tabrisa has complex feelings over Reyna, holding a tremendous gratitude towards her as her rescuer from being lost in space forever and effectively giving her a lease on life she never had. It could be said the she secretly sees a parent figure in Reyna. However, Reyna has been upfront over the fact that she sees Tabrisa as a resource she intends to use to her fullest, and despite claiming to simply be an observer, Tabrisa has taken it upon herself on more than once occasion to attempt to reign in Reyna's sociopathic behavior for her own good. Gavin Malkin: Although overall thinking little of the failed mercenary, Tabrisa took pity on his situation (albeit more for Reyna's sake) and managed to convince Reyna to work to prevent him from becoming the scapegoat for the Montreal Border Incident. Appearance Tabrisa's preferred digital avatar takes the appearance of a teenage girl with light blue-green hair tied two-tail style with purple ribbons. She had yellow eyes and wore a frilly white dress. Her physical avatar differs from her digital self, with a similar shade of blue hair that reaches down to her mid back. Up front, her hair is tied in a braid on the right side and rests over her shoulder, while the left hangs free and covers that half of her face. In this corporeal form, her eyes are red rather than yellow, and her clothing is dark and militaristic. Lieselotte advance wars and advance wars days of ruin drawn by a drawfag.png|Tabrisa's digital appearance in chibi form. Chris_cross_ange_drawn_by_naye.jpg|Tabrisa as "Shi". Chris_Front_Back-2.png origami_yukari_toji_no_miko_drawn_by_rou_honoo.png| Tabrisa meets her "brother" at Mount Babel, Quebec. Belfry gargoyle.png|Tabrisa using a gargoyle-like suit as a body in an alternate timeline. Trivia Tabrisa's name and digital appearance are taken from the Advance Wars: Days of Ruin character Tabitha Tabrisa's physical appearance is taken from the Cross Ange character Chris. Don't watch it. In an alternate timeline, Tabrisa was found a brought back to Earth by a Libra engineer named Vincent Roux. After gaining control of a Vannai Puppet suit, she would work to continue her father's wish to see Armor Corps punished. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:The Chosen Category:Phoenix Collective Category:Artificial Intelligence